La fisioterapia
by fafaberrysex
Summary: Un "accidente" mientras practicaba Futbol, hace que Rachel conozca a una sensual Fisioterapeuta. ¿Qué pasará?...(La historia no es mía, es de una amiga pero me pidió que la publicara, por la tanto esta tal cual ella la escribió.)
1. Chapter 1

La fisioterapeuta

Lunes 6:00am.

**Rachel**

Siento vibrar mi celular y sé que me tengo que levantar y comenzar un nuevo día en lo que es mi último año en la preparatoria.

Reviso rápidamente mi Whatsapp y veo como siempre los buenos deseos de mi mejor amigo y de mi hermano en nuestro "grupo secreto", los ya típicos "Ya despierta zorra" "Que te vaya mal" "Ojalá y no metas goles" "Seguro despertaste más fea de lo normal"….

Me río internamente y sólo les respondo con un bellísimo y amoroso ".l."

Pongo música en los speakers de la habitación y me ducho mientras canto y tonteo con mi cabello haciendo varios looks, lo sé, no es muy apropiado para una chica de 18, casi 19 años como yo.

Salgo de la ducha y me visto, algo simple como siempre, leggins negros, camiseta blanca con un estampado de un triángulo y una chaqueta roja, converse blancos y un poco de maquillaje, arreglo un poco mi cabello y me rocío TOUS silver en mi cuello y muñecas.

Me considero una chica normal, un cuerpo un tanto trabajado por el fútbol, cabello café claro ondulado hasta poco abajo de los hombros, ojos chocolate y nariz curvada.

Como ya lo había dicho antes estoy cursando el último semestre en el mejor instituto de Lima, Ohio; pertenezco al equipo representativo de futbol rápido y próximamente al equipo de soccer en la Universidad.

Después de alistarme bajo a desayunar con mi familia, la cual se conforma de mi padre Hiram y mi madre Shelby; tengo una hermana, Marley, tiene 23 años y ya vive sola en un departamento en NY, a veces se queda a dormir en casa los fines de semana y desayunamos juntos pero hoy no es el caso, ella es mi confidente y fue la primero que supo que me gustaban las chicas, mejor dicho lo descubrió, ya que me vio besando a una chica del equipo contrario en los vestidores cuando yo tenía 16 años; mi madre lo tomó con naturalidad pero a mi padre le tomó 2 años "aceptar" que su a su hija le gustaban las chicas.

-Hola familia, qué hay de desayunar? –lo dije dándole un beso a mis padres

-Buen día hija, cata hizo hotcakes y hay fruta picada

-Mmmm tomaré 2 hotcakes y un poco de fruta por favor

-A la orden señorita Rachel

-Hija hoy tienes entrenamiento?

-Si pá, hoy toca entrenamiento durísimo

-Bueno hija, sólo ten cuidado, recuerda que son solo entrenamientos, ya después en los torneos podrás arriesgar el físico, por cierto, te tengo un regalo, cierra los ojos…

/Woooo espero que sean los nuevos guayos que le pedí para jugar, los míos ya están un poco desgastados/

-Sorpresa!

Eran unos hermosos guayos Samba azules para pasto sintético con mi número e iniciales R17.

-Gracias de verdad pá, con éstos meteré muchos goles hahahaha

-Eso espero hija, disfrútalos

-Gracias de nuevo, me voy, ya se me hace tarde y luego el tráfico de esta ciudad se pone feo

-Ok, hija con cuidado y no manejes tan rápido si?

-Claaaaaro má, yo soy un angelito al volante, los amo

Tomé mi bolso forever 21 y mi maletín de soccer, metí mis nuevos guayos, una botella de agua VOSS y un vitamin water, bajé a la cochera y saludé a mi bebe, un Mustang 2015 convertible color rojo, regalo de mi abuelo al cumplir 18.

Me metí al auto y puse un poco de música (Adanowsky-dancing to the radio) y partí al instituto.

Llegué prácticamente rápido y estacioné a mi bebé en el estacionamiento, cerca de la cancha de futbol.

Caminé hacia mi aula mientras revisaba mi celular y contestaba algunos whatsapp de mis amigos, al llegar, mi mejor amigo ya estaba sentado en el lugar de siempre…

-Hooola primor, cómo amaneciste?

-Súper bien, esos mensajes tuyos y de mi hermana levantan mi ánimo

-Hahaha lo sabía, por eso te los mandamos, by the way tendrás la tarea de cálculo?-dijo esto haciendo una cara "tierna"

-Si, si la tengo, tú nunca cambias verdad?

-Tú eres cerebro y yo cuerpo princesa, juntos somos increíbles -dijo Puck

-Aghhh así o más humilde

-Ni te hagas que tú eres igual o peor "Señorita si me envidian soy feliz"

-Hahaha calla! Y mejor apúrate que ya están entrando todos y el profesor no tarda

-Bueno, pero recuerda que te esperamos en el lugar de siempre para desayunar

-Claro, con gusto los honro con mi presencia hahah

/A veces odio a mi mejor amigo pero que va, lo quiero demasiado, él me apoyó cuando yo tenía "dudas", hasta me consigue chicas y me da consejos/

Las clases pasaron normales, a veces revisando mi celular y riendo de las tonterías que me mandaban, otras, como en la clase de cálculo, trabajando y poniendo atención (me gustan las matemáticas hahaha)

Llegó mi hora libre y fui al punto de reunión con mis amigos, los cuales eran pocos, unos 8 máximo, no soy excluida ni nada de eso sólo que conocidos tengo muchísimos pero amigos pocos.

Hablamos de lo que nos había pasado el fin de semana y cosas por el estilo, hasta que llegó Tina, una de mis amigas más cercanas y me pidió que la acompañara a la enfermería porque necesitaba se sentía mareada, sin objeción la acompañe a la enfermería…

-Estás muy pálida, segura que comiste bubu?- así le digo de cariño

-Sí Rach, estaba haciendo un ensayo en la biblioteca y me sentía desfallecer

-Pueden pasar chicas-dijo el doc

El doc era nuestro amigo, un señor de unos 35 años, siempre nos auxiliaba en los partidos o cuando nos sentíamos mal, le hizo un par de preguntas a Tina y yo mientras estaba parada en cerca de la puerta cuando de pronto sólo sentí un fuerte golpe…

-Ouuuuuch!

-Disculpa! No fue mi intención, perdón- se trataba de la voz de una chica

Al momento de voltear hacia donde provenía aquella voz la puerta se cerró rápidamente impidiéndome ver de quién se trataba.


	2. Chapter 2

-Estás bien?

-Si doc, no se preocupe solo fue un pequeño golpe

-Segura Rach? Ya que estamos aquí mejor que te revise el doc

-Estoy bien, se los juro, mejor que el doc te revise bien a ti, te quiero al 100 para el próximo torneo

-Tina sufrió solo un pequeño bajón de azúcar y presión, seguro es por los exámenes parciales, estará perfecta para el torneo, sólo te recomiendo comer a tus horas y relajarte por lo menos 1 día

-Está bien doc, yo lo haré

/Salimos de la enfermería y yo tenía la esperanza de ver a la chica fuera del consultorio pero no, sólo se encontraba la secretaría del doctor y un chico/

-Segura que estás bien Rach? Te veo un poco ida

-Si bubu, sólo quería saber quién me había golpeado pero parece que la chica de la vergüenza salió corriendo de la enfermería

-La querías golpear?

-No, para nada, solo quería saber quién era

-Mmmm bueno, mejor vamos con los chicos a recoger nuestros bolsos que ya se nos fue la hora libre

-Ok

/Fuimos donde los chicos se encontraban y preguntaron por el estado de Tina, ella les explicó que no era nada grave mientras yo me despedía de todos para dirigirme a mi próxima clase, la cual pasó sin ninguna novedad, al salir de ella me dirigí a mi auto para sacar mi maletín de soccer y cambiarme para el entrenamiento./

-Ok chicas, hoy trabajaremos a mediana intensidad, el viernes tenemos un juego de preparación, pero no las quiero confiadas, den 4 vueltas a la cancha con trote ligero para empezar

-Coach Tina no pudo venir porque estaba mareada, fue un bajón de azúcar pero me dijo que el miércoles viene a entrenar y estará lista para el juego

-Está bien Rachel, las quiero completas para ese juego

-Sí, no se preocupe

/El entrenamiento estuvo tranquilo, fue más de técnica y poco de físico, al finalizar siempre tenemos un pequeño partido de 15 minutos en el cual el equipo se divide en 2, (7 vs 7) unas con casacas y sin ellas, me tocó jugar con casaca.

El partido iba bien, ganando nosotras 1-0 hasta que en una jugada, (un tiro libre) yo me puse en la barrera y el balón fue directamente a mi cara y pum! Sentí que me desplomaba…./

-Raaaaach, Rachel, a ver chicas denle espacio para respirar

-Eh? Qué carajo me pasó?

-Hahahaha te dieron un balonazo horrible

-Ey! No se burlen, está sangrando, hay que llevarla a la enfermería

-Ayúdenla a levantarse, yo la llevo a la enfermería, se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy, hagan 10 estiramientos y nos vemos el miércoles

-Si coach-dijo el equipo al unísono

-Rach perdón por el balonazo, no fue mi intención- dijo Sugar, una chica de 1er semestre

-No te preocupes, sólo espero no haberme roto la nariz o algo haha

/El coach me llevó hasta la enfermería, la hemorragia no paraba y tenía la camiseta manchada de sangre, me dolía demasiado y para mi mala fortuna el doc no se encontraba…/

-Es algo urgente cómo de que no está?

-Tranquilo Finn, hay una chica nueva, es fisioterapeuta pero seguro que puede ayudar a Rachel

-Llámela rápido por favor

-Finn cálmate, no es nada, yo estoy bien si?

-Está bien

/Pasaron unos 5 minutos hasta que la dichosa fisioterapeuta apareció en la enfermería, al verme sus ojos fueron de asombro y espanto…/

-Oh por dios! Qué te pasó?

/Esa voz se me hace familiar , se parece a la de la chica que me golpeó con la puerta…/

-Balonazo en la cara

-A ver, pasa al consultorio

/Era una chica un poco mayor que yo, le calculo unos 26 o 27 años, delgada, unos centímetros más alta que yo, ojos avellana, cabello rubio, nariz perfecta y labios lindos

Al entrar al consultorio me senté en una camilla, la chica tomó mi mentón y lo levantó, colocó un poco de algodón dentro de mi nariz y una bolsa de hielo en mi frente./

-Déjame revisarte la nariz a ver si no tienes fractura, esto te dolerá un poco, trata de no gritar

-No doc, yo soy ¡Waaaaaa!

-Te dije que te iba a doler hahaha por suerte no tienes fractura, seguro por el golpe se rompieron algunos vasos sanguíneos y por eso la sangre, quédate con la cabeza en alto por unos minutos, iré a traerte una pastilla y agua

-Ok doc

/Si, estoy más que segura que ella es la chica que me pegó, trataré de que me confirme mis sospechas hahah/

-Disculpe doc su voz me parece conocida, de casualidad no golpeó a alguien con la puerta de este mismo consultorio en la mañana?

-Eras tú?

-Hahah sí

-Ay de verdad discúlpame, no fue mi intención, solo que venía con prisa al llamado del doctor Will y no toqué

-No se preocupe, ese golpe ya ni me duele, ahora es la nariz- lo dije en tono de dolor y tristeza

-Con esta pastilla se te pasará el dolor, ya verás!

/Tomé la pastilla y entró el coach al consultorio/

-Fue algo grave mars?

-No, para nada coach, según aquí la doc…..

-Quinn, me llamo Quinn

-Bueno, la doc Quinn me dijo que sólo fue el golpe, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse

-Ufff que bien, me retiro Rach, necesitas algo?

-No coach, muchas gracias y nos vemos en el entrenamiento del miércoles

-Ok, cuídate

/Y así el coach se retiró y yo me quedé en el consultorio con Quinn/

-Doc y por qué yo no la había visto por aquí?

-Acabo de entrar, hoy precisamente venía a la entrevista con el

-Ohhh y fue ahí que me golpeó con la puerta al entrar al consultorio para su entrevista?

-Así es, pero no me hables de usted que no estoy tan vieja ehh!

-Hahah está bien doc Quinn…mmm por cierto, es verdad que usted es fisioterapeuta?

-Sí, soy fisioterapeuta y tengo una carrera en medicina del deporte, el doctor me contrató ya que al parecer los chicos de los equipos representativos se lesionan y no hay quien les dé una terapia para regresar al juego en el menor tiempo posible

-Ohhh pues que genial que ya esté usted aquí, ya hacía falta alguien, aunque espero no verla seguido, no me malinterprete, pero no me gusta lesionarme

-Hahah para nada, emmmm

-Rachel doc

-Para nada Rachel, de igual manera no espero verte por aquí muy seguido, pero si se te ofrece algo o tienes alguna molestia no dudes en llamar para pedir una cita

-Está bien doc, ya me tengo que ir, qué indicaciones tengo que seguir?

-Tómate las pastillas que te dí cada 12 horas y llegando a tu casa pon un poco de hielo en tu nariz para que se baje la hinchazón y te retiras el algodón de la nariz

-Ok doc, gracias por todo

-No hay de qué

/Y así salí de la enfermería con rumbo a mi auto, el dolor había desaparecido un poco lo cual me dejó manejar sin problemas y llegué a mi casa sana y salva…/

-Hija pero qué te pasó?

-Un golpe mamá, gajes del oficio hahah

-Pero si tu nariz está morada e hinchada, cata trae una bolsa con hielo para la niña

-En seguida señora

-Ay hija! Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, no espero ver la cara de tu papá cuando te vea

-Son accidentes má, mi papá ya comprenderá, por cierto voy a mi habitación, me siento un poco mareada, que me suban mi comida por favor

-Claro hija, ahorita subo

/Me sentía verdaderamente mal, me dolía mucho la nariz pero al recordar a Quinn me ponía nerviosa, feliz, no lo sé, esa chica me gustó, no digo que la amo y que nos vamos a casar, simplemente me gustó…

Revisé mi celular, avisé a Puck y a mi hermana lo que había pasado, como ya es costumbre se rieron de mi desgracia y después se preocuparon, los calmé y les dije que iba a comer, que el viernes tenía partido y que esperaba verlos ahí…/


	3. Chapter 3

-Hija, te traje unas pastillas y un poco de sopa, le avisé a tu papá y ya viene para acá-Dijo mi madre entrando con una pequeña charola con sopa, unas pastillas, agua y una bolsa de hielo

-Ay ma, no te hubieras molestado, fui a la enfermería y no es nada grave

-Lo se hija pero tu papá se preocupa mucho por ti y tu hermana-Y eso era verdad, mi padre aunque fuera gerente de una empresa siempre ponía a su familia por delante del trabajo

/Me comí la sopa, tomé las pastillas, y me puse el hielo en la nariz, de verdad que había duplicado su tamaño y se veía muy morada.

Hablé con mi madre sobre lo que había pasado en el día y trivialidades hasta que llegaron mi padre y mi hermana/

-Hija por dios! Te dije que te cuidaras princesa-Dijo mi padre entrando a mi habitación

-Hermanaaaa si antes eras fea ahora con esa nariz eres horrible hahahah

-No es nada, tranquilos, ya no me duele mucho

/Les expliqué que no era nada grave, los tranquilicé y mi padre bajó con mi madre al comedor, mi hermana se quedó conmigo y empezamos a hablar…./

-Y dime hermanita, esa "fisioterapeuta-doctora del deporte" está buena?

-No jodas! Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso? Hahahaha

-Entonces te gustó no? Te pusiste nerviosa y sonreíste de lado

-Wow, me conoces muy bien hermanita, y pues sí, si me gustó jijiji

-Eaaaa y qué onda si está buena?

-hahhaha tú siempre tan fina hermanita, pues si, si está linda

-El viernes iré a verte al juego y espero ver a la famosísima fisio, por cierto, cómo se llama?

-Quinn, se llama Quinn

-Ohhh bonito nombre, pues tendré que darle el visto bueno y hacerle el ya famoso cuestionario de los Berry muajajaja

-Ay hermanita no jodas, no la vayas a espantar, además ni se si le gustan las chicas…

-Mmmm eso es muuuuy fácil de averiguar

-Ah sí ¿cómo?

-Pues bésala!

-Hahahaha estás idiota, ni en drogas la besaría- O sí?-

-Bueno, como sea, el viernes la tengo que ver

-No hagas nada estúpido sí?

-Uuuuy te encanta no es así?

-Tal vez…

-Bueno hermanita, me voy, tengo que regresar a NY, nos vemos el viernes en el juego, te amo

-Ok hermanita, ve con cuidado, te amo mucho

/Nos despedimos con un beso a la mejilla y salió de la habitación, contesté algunos whatsapp de mis amigos preguntando cómo seguía y charlé un rato con ellos, me empezó a dar mucho sueño y no supe de mí hasta las 6am del día anterior (jueves)

Desperté con un poco de dolor y fui al tocador a mirarme al espejo…/

-Oh por dios!- Tenía la nariz horrible, morada, un poco menos hinchada pero MORADA!

-Hija estás bien?-Entró corriendo mi padre a la alcoba

-Tengo la nariz morada pá, no quiero ir al instituto- estaba muy triste y afectada hahha

-Ay hija, ya no está como ayer, ponte un poco de maquillaje y ya, además eres Rachel Berry, que no te importe nada ok?

-Buuuu está bien pá, ahorita bajo para desayunar

-Te esperamos princesa-Dijo dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo

/Pff ni modo, tendré que ponerme un poco más de maquillaje, porque una venda o bandita elástica que oso…

Me vestí, arreglé mi cabello y bajé a desayunar.

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo, mi mamá un poco preocupada y mi papá riendo un poco de mi situación, terminé el desayuno, me despedí, tomé mi bolso y bajé a la cochera, me subí a mi Mustang, puse un poco de música **(Jealous-Chromeo (the chainsmokers remix) **y me puse mis gafas de sol Gucci,(fueron de oferta hahah) había un poco de tráfico pero no me importó, no planeaba entrar a la primera clase…/

**Whatsapp**

-Primor qué te parece si me invitas a desayunar y no entramos a la clase de las 8:00?

-Está bien Rach, pero nos vamos en tu auto no?

-Claro, ya casi llego, te veo en el estacionamiento de la entrada

-Ok

/Al llegar al estacionamiento Puck ya me estaba esperando y al verme no dudó en reírse…./

-Hahaahah oh dios! Vaya que esa chica le pega a la pelota

-Ya idiota o si no te quedas!

-Okok, ya perdón pero si te dejó la nariz muy jodida

-Ya súbete o te dejo

/Se subió al auto y nos fuimos a desayunar a una plaza que quedaba cerca de la prepa…/

-Qué quiere desayunar su alteza?

-Mmm te parece ir al Juan Valdez? (Café Colombiano, delicioso se los recomiendo)

-vale

/Entramos y buscamos una mesa en la terraza, yo pedí un vanicanela y Puck un nevado, pedimos un pastel y un sándwich de pollo…/

-Oye y ¿quién te atendió, porque el doc estaba dando una conferencia?

-Uuuuyy no te dije? Me atendió una chica

-Ohhh y está guapa? Si está guapa dejo que me lesiones hahah

-Pues sí si está guapa, tiene lo suyo :$

-Te gusta? Eh eh eh?

/En ese momento llegó el mozo con el pedido y platicamos mientras comíamos/

-Pues sí, está linda y me gusta, pero no sé si le gustan las chicas y además es alguien del instituto! Casi como si anduviera con un profesor

-Ay Rach, equis, yolo

-No Puck, osah si quiero pero no sé ni cómo hablarle o saber si es mínimo bi

-Mmm tendremos que hacer una misión que se llame "La doc 1.0"

-Ya estás con tus locuras como mi hermana

/Carajo, no debí de haber dicho eso/

-Ohh muajajaja le llamaré a tu hermana para planear todo

-Ni se te ocurra Noah Puckerman!

-No me digas así! Sabes que no me gusta

-Lo sé, pero es una amenaza, de verdad no lo hagas si?

-Mmm lo pensaré

/El desayuno continuó sin más, reímos y platicamos de todo, vimos que ya era hora de regresar, pedimos la cuenta, y nos dirigimos a la caja/

-Vas a pagar tú verdad mi amor?

-Claro que sí Rach bebé

-Más te vale haha

/Pagó la cuenta y nos encaminamos a la salida del café…./

-¿No deberías de estar en clases Rachel?

-Este yo emmm….


	4. Chapter 4

-Usted no se preocupe señorita Berry, el problema aquí es el señor Puckerman, ya van varias veces que no entra a clase de 8:00

Era el profesor Figgins, nuestro director de programa

-Emm yo

-Que no se vuelva a repetir Puckerman

-Si señor

-Nos retiramos profesor, tenemos clase, que disfrute su café

Salimos del café y yo moría de la risa, no había visto a Puck tan espantado desde que sus papás casi nos descubren bebiendo una reserva especial de whisky

-Mierrrda Rachel! De seguro ponce les dirá a mis padres

-Hahahaha tranquilo, yo les dire que me acompañaste porque me sentía mal o algo así, tu tranquil mi amor

-Bueno, está bien, ya vámonos que si no llego a la próxima clase capaz Figgins me expulsa

-Hhahaha tranquilo, pon música para que me inspire y maneje rápido

-A la orden

Los primeros riffs de bajo **"Got the time-Anthrax" **empezaron a sonar en las bocinas y mi instinto hizo que llegáramos al instituto en menos de 8 minutos, nos estacionamos cerca del espacio de los maestros, pues no había muchos lugares vacíos

-Time, got the time tick tick tickin' in my head

-Time, got the time tick tick tickin' in my head

-Wuhuuuu nuevo record perras!

-Te juro Rach, si te pusieras casco y condujeras así pensaría que eres un chico

-Hahaha no es para tanto mi amor, cuando quieras te enseño hahah

-Mejor préstame a esta preciosura

-Hahaha ni en drogas mi querido amigo

-Buuu que egoísta

Justo cuando nos estábamos bajando del auto escuchamos el rechinido de unas llantas con el asfalto

-Parece que hay alguien con más prisa que nosotros Rachie hahaha

-Hahaha tal parece que si

El auto se estacionó perfecto sin siquiera haber frenado y eso obviamente hizo que volteáramos a ver quién era…

-Es ella!

-Ehh quién?

-La fisio idiota

-Ohhh…wow! Está lindaaa, si le daba

-Tú y tus estupideces Puck, mejor cállate

Nos quedamos viendo cómo Quinn se dirigía con mucha prisa a las instalaciones cayéndosele unas llaves que eran de su auto, me dirigí corriendo a tomarlas y de paso a alcanzarla

-Heeeey no me dejes!

-Te veo en clase, tengo que darle sus llaves, lleva mi bolso porfa

-Ok, corre!

Corrí cual loca hacia dentro del instituto y al visualizarla me acerqué rápido produciéndole un susto

-Aaaayyy!

-Hey tranquila, solo vine a darte tus llaves, se te cayeron

-Eres tú!

-Emmm sí, soy yo hahaha

-Muchas gracias por traérmelas, tengo que correr o no llego a la junta

-Sí, no te preocupes, ve

Tomó las llaves, se alejó a paso rápido y subió las escaleras hacia la sala de maestros, yo por mi parte fui a mi aula para encontrarme con Puck.

-Mejor nos hubiéramos quedado escuchando una canción más en tu auto Rae, no ha llegado nadie

-Putsss es verdad, pero bueno, ya estamos aquí

-Y cómo te fue con tu amorcito? Le diste las llaves?

-No es mi amorcito, y si, si le di las llaves

-Morirías porque fuera tu amorcito hahaha

-Calla-lo dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-Tienes la mano pesadita ehhh, piensas que no me duele o qué?

-No que tienes mucho músculo ehh diva?

-Hahaha ya muere…crees que tu amorcito vaya mañana a ver el juego?

-Mmm pues tal vez vaya a junto con el doc por si se necesitan sus servicios

-Dedícale un gol

-Hahaha no sería mala idea

-Eaaaa

De verdad que no era mala idea…. varios compañeros comenzaron a ingresar al aula y después les siguió el profesor, la clase pasó sin más, nuevos temas, ejercicios y proyectos en equipo para dentro de 2 clases.

Terminó la clase y PUCK se fue a otra, solo tenemos 3 de 7 materias juntos y eso no me gusta pero bueno; iba caminando por los pasillos cuando escuché mi nombre…

-Rachel hey Raaacheel

-Ehh hola Quinn, cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien y tú? Te duele la nariz?

-Ya no tanto como ayer pero se ve horrible

-Mmm pues de cerca si se ve hinchada pero a lo lejos no, bueno, te llamé para invitarte a tomar un café para agradecerte que hayas hecho el esfuerzo por regresarme mis llaves

-No es nada, pero con gusto te acepto el café

-Cuándo podrías?

-Mmm hoy no tengo nada que hacer

-Ok, hoy entonces te parece a las 7 en el juan Valdez cerca al parque?

-Claro, ahí te veo

-Bye-Dijo acercándose a darme un beso en la mejilla como forma de despedida

-Bye

Oh dios, voy a salir con ella, bueno a tomar un café, pero no importa es SALIR CON ELLA, tuve que haberle pedido su celular, carajo…

Que bueno que mi papá me ha enseñado a tener confianza en mí y a no ponerme nerviosa porque si no, seguro que me quedo embobada viéndola o imaginándonos corriendo en cámara lenta en un prado con florecillas hahaha….

Me dirigí a mi clase y saludé a unos conocidos, me senté en un lugar un poco apartado ya que quería revisar mi WA y mis notificaciones…

Contesté unos mensajes y escribí algunas cosas en mi cuaderno, hoy solo tenía 4 clases así que otras dos clases más y salí.

Me empezó a doler un poco la nariz y preferí irme a mi casa rápido antes de que no soportara más el dolor…

Puse una de mis canciones favoritas ***Tinashe feat. Schoolboy Q - 2 On (TOKiMONSTA Remix) **y manejé hasta mi casa, al llegar noté que el auto de mi mamá no estaba, se me hizo un poco extraño, ya que mi ella siempre me espera a comer…

-Cata y mi madre dónde está?

-Salió a comprar unas cosas niña Rachel, pero no tarda, le sirvo la comida?

-Sí, muchas gracias

No me gusta comer sola pero ni modo, comí en la barra de la cocina mientras pensaba en la "cita" que tendría con Quinn, no quiero hacerme ilusiones pero de verdad me gusta, iré en plan de amigas y a conocernos, ya veré que pasa después…

Terminé de comer, me tomé unas pastillas para el dolor y subí a mi cuarto a hacer tarea y adelantar unos proyectos, no soy nerd pero me gusta ir bien en los estudios.

Llegó mi madre, preguntó cómo estaba, hablamos un poco y pasé la tarde haciendo unos proyectos hasta que dieron las 6pm y decidí meterme a bañar y arreglarme para ver a Quinn.

Unos Rolling spikes Louboutin, skinny jeans, una blusa un poco holgada color blanco y TOUS silver.

Eran las 6:40, avisé a mi mamá que iba a la plaza a tomar un café con una amiga y salí de mi casa.

**Feed me diamonds-MNDR (Rac remix) **me acompañó hasta la plaza y subí al café.

Tenía unos nervios increíbles pero me contuve, pedí una mesa en la terraza y me tocó esperar, ya que Andrea no había llegado.

Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos cuando llegó, yo estaba un poco enojada pero nada que un moca no pudiera arreglar.

-Disculpa la tardanza, no tenía con quién dejar a mi hija

-Hija?! –Casi me ahogo cuando escuché esa palabra


End file.
